Recueil d'écueils
by Sln
Summary: Ce type était affligeant! Et incompréhensible. Elle avait vu le guerrier en action, mais surtout le crétin qu'il est. Et elle aimait, folle qu'elle est. YuyaxLuciole TokitoxAkira
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer** Rien n'est à moi.

**Note :** Alors ceci est un petit OS qui est le premier d'une série de minichaps ou de drabbles ne dépassant pas 700 mots. En lisant vous verrez quel couple est sité. Et pour ceux qui veulent voir un couple particulier, qu'ils me le disent et je le ferai, sauf si c'est un couple yaoi, parce que je n'aime pas trop ça. Voilà, alors bonne lecture et peut-être à bientôt. N'oubliez pas tout de même pas la petite review gentille qui encourage (ou pas ça dépend) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

Il l'avait embrassée pour la tuer. Son dragon était remonté jusqu'à son cœur et l'aurait déchiqueté si il ne l'avait pas fait disparaître. Elle aurait dû le haïr, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Lui, l'homme fidèle à son clan, l'homme loyal qui risquait sa vie pour ses convictions. Elle l'aimait, cet homme trahi, blessé par son propre maître. Lui qui avait foi en ses convictions se retrouvait désormais sans raisons de se battre.

Mais elle était là elle. Elle lui donnerait des raisons de combattre, car elle avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand il la regardait. Oui, la douce Yuya aiderait Shinrei à retrouver ses convictions. Parce qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement.


	2. Le temps d'un combat

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitre précédent

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**La-tite-yuya (x2) :** Merci beaucoup pour ces gentilles reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Alors voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Séléné :** Merci pour ton mot, il m'a fait plaisir ! La suite en dessous, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Chibi-yuya :** Merci pour ton mot il est encourageant et m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voici le deuxième OS sur SDK. Il y aura des couples amoureux, mais aussi des histoires d'amitiés et de fratrie (relations frère/sœur ou frère/frère, mais pas d'inceste !). Pour ceux ou celles qui souhaitent un couple en particulier, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, et je le ferai. Evitez juste les couples yaoi svp, parce que ce n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé :s. Voilà, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

* * *

Akira était comme son pouvoir : froid et dur. Homme insensible au cœur de glace. Lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Saisei la morte-vivante, il avait voulu briser ses convictions. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. A la place, ce combat de samouraïs lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et quand il avait vu le sourire de Saisei, juste avant qu'elle ne meure, il avait trouvé ce sourire magnifique.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Peut-être plus tard. En attendant, cet homme insensible au cœur de glace sentait son cœur se réchauffer un peu, tandis que dans le secret de son âme, il pleurait Saisei, la morte-vivante qu'il avait aimé le temps d'un combat.


	3. Grand frère

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer** voir premier chapitre

**Reponses** **aux reviews :**

**La-tite-yuya** Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce troisième écrit te plaira.

**Gasp31 :** Merci pour ton mot, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Chibi-yuya** Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce prochain OS te plaira autant que les autres.

**Note : **Voici le troisième OS sur SDK. Il y aura des couples amoureux, mais aussi des histoires d'amitiés et de fratrie (relations frère/sœur ou frère/frère, mais pas d'inceste !). Pour ceux ou celles qui souhaitent un couple en particulier, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, et je le ferai. Evitez juste les couples yaoi svp, parce que ce n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé :s. Voilà, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Nozomu**

Elle s'était jetée sur Nobunaga pour protéger Kyo. Elle ne voulait plus voir de personnes chères à son cœur mourir. Comme son frère. Nozomu dont le corps avait été envahi par l'âme infâme de Nobunaga. Mais ce monstre contrôlait le corps de son frère, et elle avait été mortellement blessée.

Puis Kyo avait tué Nobunaga. Nozomu aussi, fatalement. Et elle avait sombré. Etait-elle morte ?

- _Grand Frère, c'est toi ? Oui, je te retrouve enfin ! Maintenant, on sera ensemble pour toujours. Pourquoi pars-tu ? Ne m'abandonne pas !_

- _Tu n'es plus seule. Va, ils t'attendent. Ce côté n'est pas encore pour toi. Adieu Yuya._

- _Grand frère Nozomu ! Je t'aime très fort…_


	4. Petit homme

**Auteur **: Séléné

**Disclaimer: **voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Cally-sama**: Cally-sama : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Pour le Yukimura-Yuya, il faudra que tu attendes la semaine prochaine, que je finisse de l'écrire. En

attendant, j'espère que cet OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Gaspy:** Voilà l'Os suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le quatrième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Okuni-Sasuke**

Elle ne se plaignait pas, parce que sinon il lui aurait dit qu'elle était vieille. D'ailleurs il l'appelait "Madame". Non mais vraiment ! Mais elle l'aimait bien quand même ce petit. Il était fort. Il le devait, sinon le Shibien, le sabre maléfique Muramasa ne l'aurait pas choisi. Elle l'aimait bien ce petit.

Malgré son air sauvage et son caractère farouche, ce petit homme a un cœur tendre. Il protège son maître et ses amis de toute sa force. Comme un véritable samouraï, il met sa vie en jeu pour ses convictions. Décidément, elle l'aimait bien ce petit.

_"Grandis et deviens un homme Sasuke. Dans quelques années, si nous nous croisons de nouveau, peut-être y aura-t-il plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Mais dans quelques années seulement."_ Oui, Okuni aimait beaucoup ce petit homme.


	5. Général amoureux

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer: **voir premier chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chibi-yuya:** Je suis contente que le Okuni-Sasuke t'ait plu. J'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira tout autant.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce prochaine Os te plaira aussi.

**Oni:** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Pour le KyoshiroxYuya, il faudra attendre un petit peu que je le termine et le peaufine. Le Yuya et Shinrei t'a plu ? Je suis contente ! Je dois t'avouer que c'est mon couple préféré ! bonne lecture et j'espère que les prochains Os te plairont aussi !

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent ! J'espère que celui-là ne fera pas exception. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le cinquième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Yukimura**

Il l'aimait bien. Bon d'accord, elle était faible et se faisait enlever à tout bout de champ, mais la secourir les rendait plus fort, il fallait l'admettre. En plus, même si sa force physique laissait à désirer, mentalement et psychologiquement, elle était forte. Très forte. Elle avait failli mourir le cœur déchiqueté, mais elle n'avait pas abandonné.

Elle était courageuse. Sa gentillesse touchait ses amis. Sa générosité la rendait attachante. En plaisantant, il avait dit à Kyo que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il la lui volerait. Deux ans plus tard, c'était fait. Elle était près de lui, protégée par ses guerriers.

- Tu vas bien Yukimura ?

- Oui Yuya chérie. Je me souvenais.

Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait quand Kyoshiro l'avait ramenée au palais du Yin et du Yang, mortellement blessée. Il avait juré de la protéger, et il n'avait pas failli. Maintenant elle était sienne, et rien ni personne n'y changerait quelque chose.


	6. La chaleur d'une main

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre 1.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Princesse d'Argent :** Je suis contente que mes Os te plaisent, ça me va droit au cœur tes reviews ! J'espère que ce nouvel Os te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Saizo et Mahiro ? Oui j'avais prévu d'en faire un, mais il n'est pas pour tout de suite ! en entendant de poster le Mahiro-Saizo, j'espère que l'Os suivant ainsi que les prochains te plairont. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce sixième Os te satisfera tout autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture.

**Chibi-yuya:** Merci pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici le sixième Os, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je poste normalement mes Os toutes les semaines. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le sixième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Sasuke-Santéra **

Elle ne pouvait toucher personne. Sa poudre détruisait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Mais lui n'en avait pas tenu compte. La chaleur de sa main sur sa frêle épaule avait été la plus belle sensation qu'elle avait ressenti. La chaleur d'un être humain… Elle désirait la sentir encore, mais elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne.

Elle avait grandis, quatre années étaient passées. Maintenant, elle arrivait à contrôler son pouvoir, mais elle avait toujours peur de blesser quelqu'un. Puis elle l'avait recroisé, un jour, par hasard. Toujours les mêmes yeux rouge sang, toujours les mêmes cheveux argentés. Toujours le même air sauvage et le même visage impassible. Quand il l'avait vu, il l'avait serrée contre lui et lui avait dit :

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié Santéra. Je t'ai cherché toutes ces années. Maintenant que tu es là, je ne te laisserai plus t'échapper.

- Sasuke…

Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Depuis quand l'aimait-elle ? Qu'importe ! Elle était à lui et lui à elle. C'est tout ce qui compte.


	7. Tellement lui

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer** voir chapitre 1.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**La-tite-yuya** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, bien sûr tu peux toujours me suggérer des couples, ou même deux personnages qui sont amis ! D'ailleurs, je pense que cet Os te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour ta review. Avec tous ces compliments, je ne sais plus où me mettre ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le sixième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Kyo**

Il l'énervait ! Toujours à la peloter, toujours à l'appeler "planche à pain". Elle en avait marre ! Parfois elle avait des envies de meurtre le concernant. Dans ces moments-là, elle rêvait de cribler son corps de balles ou de passer ses mains autour de son cou et de serrer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les yeux lui sortent de la tête.

Mais ces "rêves" l'abandonnaient quand, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls un moment, il l'attirait à lui et l'embrassait. Ses baisers n'étaient pas tendres, mais sauvages. C'était tellement "lui". Et dans ces instants, Yuya rêvait d'une petite maison isolée, d'enfants aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui joueraient dans le jardin pendant qu'elle ferait la cuisine, attendant que son démon rentre.

Oui. Yuya avait l'espoir q'un jour, Kyo aux yeux de démon lui ferait ce cadeau.


	8. Protéger

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cet Os te plaira tout autant. Si tu a envie d'un couple ou d'une histoire sur deux personnages particuliers, n'hésite pas. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon Kyo-Yuya t'ait plu. Oui, il y aura d'autres OS sur ce couple, mais ce n'est pas pour toute suite. Bonne lecture.

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** Je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu. J'espère que le suivant te conviendra aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Chibi-yuya:** Merci pour ta review, et ne t'en fais pas, il y a tout plein d'autres OS. Bonne lecture !

**Note :** Voilà le sixième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Saisei-Shinrei**

Elle devait protéger la seconde porte. Parce que derrière, il y avait l'homme qui la considérait comme une femme vivante. Elle se battait pour lui, Shinrei des Cinq Planètes. Rien que pour lui, le maître de l'eau. Elle devait vaincre Akira, cet homme au cœur de glace.

Ses convictions sont plus fortes que celles de cet homme insensible, elle le savait, elle en était sûre. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas vaincu ? Shinrei était désormais menacé. Elle s'en voulait. Mais Akira n'était pas si insensible que ça.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle s'était battue bravement, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte. Elle l'avait cru, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Et Saisei était morte le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était morte en sachant qu'elle avait protégé de toutes ses forces Shinrei, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur de morte-vivante.


	9. La chaleur de son corps

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui, j'ai prévu de faire un OS sur la relation entre Kyo et Akira, mais il ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi, en attendant les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Chibi-yuya:** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review. Je crois que cet OS te plaira. En tout cas, je l'espère ! Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le sixième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Luciole**

Ce type était affligeant ! Et incompréhensible. Surtout incompréhensible. Elle avait vu le guerrier qu'il était en action. Impitoyable, jouant sa vie, effrayant avec son maquillage de sang. Il maîtrisait le feu comme Akira maîtrisait la glace, et pourtant, une fois le combat terminé, il redevenait cet homme étrange et affligeant.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle l'aurait pris pour un crétin fini, lui qui n'arrête pas de titiller les chenilles dès qu'il en croise une. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, et à son cœur défendant, elle l'aimait.

La nuit quand il faisait froid, le feu de camp ne lui suffisait pas toujours, alors elle se glissait furtivement près de lui pour profiter un peu de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Elle était assise près de lui, silencieuse, quand un bras chaud se glissa autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre un corps d'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luciole ?

- Tu as froid Yuya.

Trop surprise par le fait qu'il se souvienne de son prénom, Yuya ne dit rien, et profita de la chaleur du corps de Luciole. Elle ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais, mais une chose était sûre : elle l'aimait.


	10. L'aimer de loin

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Avec tous ces compliments, je vais bientôt remplacer les phares ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Chibi-yuya:** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Il y aura un autre Yuya-Luciole, mais pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le dixième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt. Et bonne année 2007 à tous !

**

* * *

Shihodo-Roi ****Rouge**

Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec l'enfant démon. Elle surveillait le labyrinthe souterrain, attendant que le vent tourne. Elle remontait de temps en temps à la surface voir Muramasa, Fubuki et Hishigi. En réalité, elle remontait surtout pour le voir lui : le Roi Rouge. Elle ne lui parlait jamais et retournait à ses souterrains rapidement, ne restant jamais très longtemps.

Elle veillait sur le Roi de loin, du fond de son labyrinthe. Mais pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Hishigi le lui avait demandé et elle avait juste répondu qu'elle attendait qu'un vent nouveau se lève. Aujourd'hui elle sait. Elle aime le roi Rouge, et sachant cet amour impossible et interdit, elle s'est résignée à l'aimer de loin.

Ainsi, Shihodo de la première génération des quatre sages attendait que le vent tourne, gardant au plus profond de son cœur, ce sentiment si doux.


	11. Petit Dragon

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews comme je le fais d'habitude, donc veuillez me pardonner. Merci à Chibi-yuya, Princesse d'Argent, La-tite-yuya, Gaspy, Kiba31 et Sweet Tsubaki pour leurs reviews. J'ai pris en note vos demandes, mais elles mettront un petit moment à être écrite.

**Note :** Voilà le onzième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Akira**

Il l'avait entendue dire à Akari qu'elle aimait les dragons, que c'était un animal mythique qu'elle adorait, et que son frère lui en dessinait quand il était vivant. Il garda en mémoire cette conversation. On ne sait jamais, cela pouvait servir un jour.

Il aimait bien cette petite femme. Elle était si forte, si courageuse. Quand ils se battaient, elle les encourageait. Elle croyait en eux. Les autres la trouvait gentille, naïve, jolie. Lui, elle l'intriguait. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas loin, son cœur agissait étrangement. Quand elle souriait, il ratait un ou deux battements, et quand elle lui parlait, il s'emballait.

Aujourd'hui, il la sentait triste. Elle était assise à l'écart de leur groupe, seule et silencieuse. Bontenmaru lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il se leva en grognant, satisfait intérieurement. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Sans rien dire, il lui prit une main et posa une des siennes dessus, paume contre paume.

Elle avait dû sentir le froid, il l'avait vu frissonner. Quand il retira sa main, un petit dragon de glace trônait au creux de la paume de la jeune fille.

- Il est magnifique Akira.

- Content qu'il te plaise Yuya.

Elle avait souri, posé le dragon de glace à ses pieds, et s'était serrée contre lui. Ca y est ! Il sait pourquoi son cœur débloque quand elle est près de lui. C'est parce que Akira aime Yuya. Tout simplement.


	12. Le poids des chaînes

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sweet** **Tsubaki :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, et je suis contente que mon Yuya/Akira t'ais quand même plu. Le Tokito/Akira sera le OS n° 22. J'espère qu'en attendant, mes autres OS te plairont. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce douzième OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que cet Os ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Chibi-yuya:** Merci pour ta review, je pense que cet OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Kiba31 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras cet OS. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le douzième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fratrie, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Shinrei-Luciole**

Il était enchaîné, alors que l'autre était libre. Il rêvait de voir le monde des humains. Il voulait être aussi libre que les nuages dans le ciel. Il rêvait de ne plus sentir les chaînes des Mibu peser sur lui. Il enviait l'autre. Ce demi-frère qu'il croisait de temps en temps et que son père avait voulu faire assassiner.

Lui le puissant guerrier, lui qui faisait partie des Cinq Planètes aimerait plus que tout être libre. Et depuis peu, il ne sentait plus le poids de ses chaînes. Depuis que son demi-frère ne fait plus partie des Cinq Planètes, et depuis qu'il l'a combattu, Shinrei ne sent plus le poids des chaînes. Car son frère Luciole l'a libéré.


	13. La Belle et l'Immortel

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sweet** **Tsubaki :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plus. Mais sache que je n'aime pas du tout le yaoi, et que lorsqu'il y a un OS centré sur deux personnages masculins, c'est souvent une histoire d'amitié ou de fraternité, mais pas d'amour ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce treizième OS. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review ! Tant de compliments vont me faire rougir ! Je crois que ce treizième OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Shinrei, d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est mon personnage masculin préféré ! Je pense que cet OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chibi-yuya:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. Je pense que tu aimeras bien l'OS suivant, alors bonne lecture.

**Gaspy31 or Gaspy :** Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent ! Je pense que celui-là ne fera pas exception. Bonne lecture.

**Kiba31 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je pense que cet OS te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le treizième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Shindara**

Quand elle avait été son otage, elle l'avait trouvé prévenant, attentionné. En un mot : charmant. Mais le voir aussi froid et méchant avec Yukimura lui avait fait bizarre. Ca sonnait si faux ! Lui, trahir son maître pour une raison aussi futile que la mort prochaine de celui-ci ? Elle ne pouvait y croire.

Il l'avait remarquée, alors même qu'il se battait. Il la trouvait gentille. Elle avait le même genre de gentillesse que Sire Yukimura. Elle faisait confiance un peu trop facilement à son goût, mais justement. Elle lui avait confié sa vie lorsqu'elle était son otage. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais il avait compris. Il devait partir et continuer d'être loyal à Sire Yukimura à sa façon, mais il espérait la revoir. "_Douce Yuya, comme pour mon maître, je veillerai sur toi"_.

Elle l'avait vu partir, blessé et perdant, mais une petite lueur brillait dans son cœur. "_Shindara l'Immortel, j'attends avec impatience que nos chemins se croisent de nouveau. Et peut-être qu'alors, nous ne serons plus ennemis."_


	14. Maître rime avec Traître

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jenni944 :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que mes OS te plaisent ! J'espère que le quatorzième te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je continue de penser que cet OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Kiba31 :** Merci pour ta review. J'ai bien pris note de ta commande, mais l'OS ne sera pas posté avant quelques temps, car il faut que je trouve un scénario approprié pour Luciole et Mahiro. J'espère que mes prochains OS te plairont, en attendant ton OS. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le quatorzième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Shinrei-Fubuki**

Il était son maître. Il avait confiance en lui. Il était le chef des Quatre Sages, alors il n'avait pas de raison de douter. Il devait venger Taihaku tué par Kyo aux yeux de démon. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il doutait maintenant. Shinrei, le loyal disciple de son maître doutait. Il avait entendu Chinmei dire que Taihaku avait été tué par son maître. Alors il avait supplié son maître Sire Fubuki, de lui dire que c'était faux.

Mais le maître n'avait pas démenti. Shinrei lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en lui. Alors son maître l'avait tué. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en prison. Et Shinrei avait alors pensé que Maître rime avec Traître.


	15. La petite guerrière

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chibi-yuya:** Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fini d'en écrire. Je pense que cet OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review ! C'est sûr que c'est dur pour Shinrei d'être trahi par son maître. En tout cas, j'espère que le quinzième te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tous ces compliments ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Sweet** **Tsubaki :** Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que ce quinzième OS te plaira. En tout cas, je l'espère. Bonne lecture.

**Gaspy31 or Gaspy :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Kiba31 :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon dernier OS t'ait plus ! J'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le quinzième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Hishigi**

Elle le haïssait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. A cause de lui, son frère Nozomu avait énormément souffert. C'est lui qui avait implanté l'âme démonique de Nobunaga dans le corps de son frère. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu son frère une deuxième fois. Elle ne pouvait lui pardonner.

Elle était seule face à lui. Shinrei, Kyo et Akira étaient retenus dans des prisons de verre. Ils voyaient et entendaient tout, mais ne pouvaient rien faire. Alors, seule avec son étrange pistolet et sa haine, elle combattit.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Par contre, lui l'avait blessée cruellement. Elle allait sûrement mourir, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Mais brusquement, quelque chose se brisa en elle, et une force immense la submergea. Sa petite silhouette fluette fut engloutie par une aura tourbillonnante. Du vent. Avec ce regain de force, elle se jeta sur cet être qu'elle haïssait tant. L'homme tomba à terre et ne se releva plus. Elle l'avait tué.

- Hishigi des Quatre Sages, je suis vengée.

Elle tomba à genoux près du corps sans vie. Libérés de leurs prisons par la mort du Sage, Kyo, Shinrei et Akira se postèrent à ses côtés.

- J'ai vengé mon frère, je suis contente. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?

Et tandis que Kyo et Shinrei regardaient le corps d'Hishigi, Akira posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite guerrière et murmura :

- Viens Yuya.


	16. Rien qu'un jeu

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Shakaan :** Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent ! Je pense que le seizième te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**La-tite-yuya :** Merci pour ta review ! La force de Yuya vient de sa colère. C'était une force latente qui a surgi quand elle a vu Hishigi. Et il y aura un Sasuke/Yuya, ce sera le 21ème OS, et il sera un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que le seizième Os et les suivants t'aideront à patienter. Bonne lecture.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tous ces compliments vont finir par m'achever ! Mais ils me font très plaisir. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Sweet** **Tsubaki :** Merci pour ta review ! Jesuis contente que le quizième OS t'ait plu. J'espère que le seizième ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Gaspy31 or Gaspy :** Merci pour tous ces compliments. Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaisent autant. J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le seizième OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Akari-Kyo**

Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Si elle arrivait à le blesser à la tête, il l'épouserait. Il l'avait promis. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Enfin… Bon, c'est vrai, Kyo est séduisant avec ses yeux rouges, son caractère de cochon et son habileté au sabre. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout !

C'était son frère d'armes, tout comme les trois autres Sacrés du Ciel. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et puis, ce n'était un secret pour personne, Akari était en réalité un homme. Et depuis quelques temps, Akari sentait de plus en plus son "cœur d'homme" refaire surface. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour Kyo que ce nouveau cœur battait, mais pour une petite blonde toute gentille.

Mais chut, c'est un secret ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Akari et Kyo jouaient toujours, Akari perdant à chaque fois. Entre eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une forte amitié. Cette histoire de mariage n'était qu'un jeu. Rien qu'un jeu.


	17. L'oiseau de l'Espoir

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**La-tite-yuya:** Merci pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que le 17ème OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et de ne pas m'achever, même si, je l'avoue, les compliments me font très plaisir. Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent autant. J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Kiba31 :** Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère que ce 17ème OS te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Gaspy31 or Gaspy :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cet OS te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le 17ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Muramasa**

Le maître de Kyo était gentil. Elle l'aimait bien. Quand elle avait appris qu'il était gravement malade, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien et que sa sollicitude le touchait, mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Puis Shinrei les avait attaqués et lui avait injecté son dragon aqueux. Elle n'avait désormais plus que 60 jours à vivre.

Ses compagnons ne pouvaient supportés de la voir sourire alors que sa vie était comptée. Quand Muramasa, le maître de Kyo le lui avait dit, elle s'était effondrée en larmes devant lui, tremblante de peur. Mais Muramasa l'avait réconfortée. "_Ils se battront pour vous Yuya. Parce que vous croyez en eux, ils feront tout pour vous sauver."_ Et quand elle apprit sa mort, Yuya pleura beaucoup.

Mais le petit oiseau de Muramasa était venu se poser sur son épaule, et Yuya avait senti l'espoir la regagner. "_Maître Muramasa je ne vous oublierez jamais !"_


	18. N 13

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **Gaspy31 or Gaspy** et à **chibi-yuya** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 18ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Akari-Hishigi**

Elle le haïssait. En tant que chamane, il l'avait exploitée. Pour avoir plus de pouvoir, être acceptée et reconnue, elle avait accepté d'avoir l'œil de la Méduse implanté sur sa main gauche. Mais l'œil était un instrument de mort terrible. Elle le détestait de toute son âme.

Puis elle l'avait recroisé, et il lui avait dit qu'elle, Akari, le N°13, reviendrait vers lui. En effet, elle était revenue. Mais pas pour s'allier à lui, non ! Maintenant face à face, elle lui dit :

- Hishigi des Quatre Sages, je te hais.

Et le combat s'engagea.


	19. Une Reine Rouge?

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **Gaspy31 or Gaspy** et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 19ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Kyoshiro**

Elle avait été mortellement blessée par Nozomu-Nobunaga. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait dit à Kyo qu'il emmenait Yuya, qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui, et que Kyo ne la ferait plus souffrir. Il avait emmené Yuya au palais du Yin et du Yang. Il l'avait fait soigner, mais elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée.

"_Yuya, tu ne seras plus mise en danger. Mon âme est dans le corps de Kyo, et je vais devenir le nouveau Roi Rouge. Tu seras ma Reine, ainsi tu seras protégée."_ Quand Yuya s'était réveillée et qu'il lui avait fait part de ses intentions, elle avait hurlé.

- Non mais t'es malade, Kyoshiro ? Je ne veux pas être la Reine, que ce soit Rouge, Bleue ou Noire, je m'en contre-fiche ! Je veux juste retourner auprès de Kyo !

Mais elle risquait sa vie avec lui. Elle souffrait et était traitée comme une esclave. Kyo n'avait aucune considération pour elle.

- Peut-être ! avait crié Yuya. Mais lui, tient ses promesses ! Tu es un être cher à mon cœur Kyoshiro. Mais si tu prends la place de l'Ex-Roi Rouge, je préfère aller avec Kyo.

Il avait compris et l'avait laissé partir. Mais il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, elle devienne sa Reine Rouge.


	20. Araignée apprivoisée

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **Gaspy31 or Gaspy**, **Princesse d'Argent, Sweet Tsubaki** et à **Kiba31** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 20ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Mahiro-Tigre ****Rouge**

Elle travaillait pour lui. Elle avait tant de haine envers Kyo en elle ! Mais devant Chinmei, elle avait risqué sa vie pour venger sa sœur. Elle avait appris la vérité. Chinmei avait tué sa sœur. Pas Kyo. Sa haine avait disparu, mais elle l'avait rendue plus forte. Tigre Rouge avait renvoyé Mahiro chez son père, Ieyasu Tokugawa.

Elle était blessée. Yuya l'avait soignée du mieux qu'elle avait pu, et Sasuke avait envoyé Haku avec elle pour l'escorter. Quand Mahiro était partie, Tigre s'était promis de la protéger. Lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, il ferait tout pour que Mahiro ait une vie meilleure. L'araignée était désormais apprivoisée. Et il ferait tout pour que cela reste ainsi.


	21. Le plus heureux des hommes

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **hinoto**, **Princesse d'Argent, Sweet Tsubaki, Chibi-yuya** et à **Kiba31** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 21ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Sasuke**

Il avait maintenant 20 ans. Il était un homme désormais. Cela faisait huit ans que Kyo avait tué le Roi Rouge. Leur petit groupe s'était dissous par la suite. Il était toujours au service de Yukimura, mais n'avait pas de nouvelles des autres.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de congé. Il flânait dans les rues de Kyoto, le Shibien sur le dos. Maintenant, son sabre était moins grand que lui qui mesurait désormais un bon mètre 95. Pensant au temps de leur groupe "anti-Roi Rouge", comme l'avait appelé Akari, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention aux quatre personnes qui se battaient dans une ruelle adjacente.

Quand il les remarqua enfin, il vit trois hommes s'en prendre à une femme. Rectification : il vit trois hommes se prendre une raclée par une femme. Quand les trois lascars furent assommés et saucissonnés dans les règles de l'art, il s'approcha de la femme.

- Héhéhé ! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt pour penser battre Yuya Shiina ! ricana la jeune femme.

- Tu t'es améliorée depuis le temps, Yuya, dit-il alors.

- J'ai côtoyé de puissants guerriers. A force, j'ai appris quelques trucs. C'est bien utile. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? sourit la jeune femme.

Ils s'étaient reconnus au premier coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas oublié la jeune fille tout feu tout flamme qui faisait leur force. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'adolescent au caractère d'acier.

Ils se revirent souvent, discutant de tout et de rien, parlant du passé, se demandant ce que devenaient les autres. Jusqu'au jour où Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

- Yuya, cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons, et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien passer… disons le restant de ta vie à mes côtés ?

Elle avait sourit et lui avait répondu :

- Tu es plus âgé que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu Sasuke, mais tu ne sais toujours pas exprimer tes sentiments. Si, comme je le crois, tu me demandes en mariage, alors attends-toi à devoir me supporter très, **_très_** longtemps !

- Alors ça veut dire oui ?

- Evidemment, idiot.

Sasuke serra Yuya contre lui, fou de joie. La femme qu'il aimait acceptait de l'épouser. Il était le plus heureux des hommes.


	22. La Maîtresse des Cartes

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **jenny944, Gaspy31 or Gaspy, GaBy27**, **Princesse d'Argent, Sweet Tsubaki, Chibi-yuya** et à **Kiba31** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 22ème OS sur SDK pour **_Sweet Tsubaki_**. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Tokito-Akira**

Quand Akira avait rencontré Tokito des Quatre Sages, il avait trouvé que le fils de Muramasa était étrange. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : le fils était en réalité une fille. Akira avait haï cette fille au caractère cruel et joueur. Il avait cru qu'elle avait tué Bontenmaru, mais il s'était rendu compte plus tard qu'elle l'avait sauvé.

Il l'avait revue quelques années après la mort du Roi Rouge. Sa haine avait refait surface, alimentée par Tokito qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'asticoter. Les piques et les méchancetés s'échangeaient quotidiennement entre la Mibu et l'aveugle, puis elles finirent par devenir des plaisanteries et de gentilles moqueries.

Akira ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il ressentait ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait Tokito, la Maîtresse des Cartes.


	23. L'ombre du Borgne

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **GaBy27** (il y a déjà un OS sur Kyo/Yuya, intitulé "tellement lui"), **Princesse d'Argent, Sweet Tsubaki, **et à **Chibi-yuya** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 23ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Bonten**

Elle le trouvait un peu étrange. Malgré son immense stature et ses manières un peu rustres, il avait bon fond. Il s'inquiétait souvent pour elle, un peu comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Par exemple, lorsque Shinrei lui avait injecté son dragon, et que Kyo et Muramasa étaient allés dans la grotte, elle n'avait pas pu dormir, et il lui avait prêté son manteau et l'avait réconfortée.

Il était comme ça, Bontenmaru. Toujours à protéger et à veiller sur son entourage de loin. Et Yuya aimait être près de ce père de substitution, sous l'ombre rassurante et protectrice du borgne.


	24. Toujours de dos

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **GaBy27, Princesse d'Argent, Kiba31, Gaspy31 or Gaspy **et à **Chibi-yuya** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 24ème OS sur SDK pour **_Princesse d'Argent_**. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Kyo-Akira**

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kyo aux yeux de démon, il n'avait fait que voir son dos. Quand il était devenu l'un des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, il avait cru qu'ils étaient à égalité, mais il avait vite déchanté quand Antony, le frère de Yuan, lui avait dit que sa force avait atteint son maximum.

Son monde s'était écroulé ; Kyo était comme un frère pour lui, l'orphelin. Mais il était un génie de l'effort, et il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il finirait bien par rattraper Kyo. Kyo dont Akira ne voyait toujours que le dos.


	25. L'hydre

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya**, **GaBy27, Princesse d'Argent, Kiba31, Gaspy31 or Gaspy **et à **Chibi-yuya** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 25ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Fubuki**

Elle haïssait cet homme. Tout était de sa faute ! La mort de Nozomu, la mort de Muramasa, le vol du corps de Kyo, la séparation de leur groupe. Tout, tout était de sa faute ! Il lui rappelait une hydre : à chaque fois qu'on lui coupe la tête, il en repousse aussitôt deux autres.

Et chaque fois que leur groupe avait déjoué un piège de cet homme, deux autres pièges leurs avaient succédés. Elle était enfermée dans une cage de verre, et l'homme qu'elle haïssait tournait autour de sa prison, le regard calculateur et froid.

- Je suis trop faible pour te tuer de mes propres mains, Fubuki des Quatre Sages, mais mes compagnons te feront la peau !

- Des mots, toujours des mots, Yuya Shiina. Tes misérables amis ne peuvent rien contre moi.

- Shinrei vous…

- Shinrei est un faible. Un moustique que j'écraserai. En attendant que tes preuxs chevaliers viennent te sauver, tu vas payer pour eux.

Fubuki abaissa un levier, et la cage de verre commença à se remplir d'eau.


	26. Parci Parlà

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya, Princesse d'Argent, Kiba31 **et à **Chibi-yuya** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 26ème OS sur SDK pour **_Gaspy31 or Gaspy_** . Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Saizo-Mahiro**

"_Sire Yukimura par-ci, Sire Yukimura par-là…Ca devient franchement saoulant ! Est-ce que je parle tout le temps de Sire Hidetada, moi ? Non, alors ? Il ne faut jamais épouser l'un des Dix Guerriers des Sanada ! C'est moi qui vous le dit !"_

"_Sire Hidetada par-ci, Sire Hidetada par-là… J'en ai marre ! Est-ce que je parle de Sire Yukimura tout le temps, moi ? Non, alors ? Le jour où j'ai épousé Mahiro, j'aurais dû me casser une jambe !"_

"_Je n'aurais pas dû épouser Saizo. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est marié à Sire Yukimura ! Non, je suis méchante. Nous sommes mariés depuis trois ans, et nous avons tout les deux un homme à protéger. Moi Sire Hidetada Tokugawa, et lui Sire Yukimura Sanada."_

Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais Saizo et Mahiro s'aiment énormément. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ne s'enguirlandent pas lorsqu'ils parlent de leur travail respectif. Parce qu'ils savent ce que c'est de protéger un homme. Alors ils passent sur les "Sire Hidetada" par-ci et les "Sire Yukimura" par-là.


	27. Seulement un Tigre

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya, Princesse d'Argent, Gaspy31 or Gaspy, Kiba31** (le MahiroxLuciole est l'OS prochain, le 28) et à **Chibi-yuya** (le YuyaxYuan est l'OS 29. Il ne tardera pas trop !) pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 27ème OS sur SDK pour **_la-tite-yuya_**. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Tigre**

Elle ne savait pas. Pour elle, il n'était pas le fils de Ieyasu Tokugawa. Pour elle, il n'était que Tigre Rouge. Mais ça lui convenait. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il était fou amoureux d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien, mais lui ne faisait pas d'effort non plus.

Lorsqu'il la draguait, il ressemblait à un imbécile heureux. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à lui. A force de la côtoyer, il apprenait à la connaître. Et plus il la connaissait, plus il l'aimait.

Un jour il lui dirait tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Mais en attendant, il ne serait que son ami. Pour l'instant, il serait seulement Tigre. Pour Yuya, il serait seulement un Tigre.


	28. L'Araignée brûlée

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **la-tite-yuya, Princesse d'Argent, **et à **GaBy27** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 28ème OS sur SDK pour **_Kiba31_**. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Luciole-Mahiro**

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été atterrée par la stupidité de cet homme. Il tripatouillait les chenilles, courait après les papillons. Il pouvait même passer des heures à regarder une fleur pousser. Elle s'était demandée si cet homme n'était pas un peu beaucoup débile.

Puis elle l'avait vu combattre. Et là, elle avait été obligée de reconnaître que c'était un vrai samouraï. Ses mouvements fluides, les torrents de flammes… Et son regard. Ce regard concentré, amusé et un peu rieur qu'il arborait quand il combattait. C'est ça qui l'avait séduite.

Maintenant, lorsqu'elle le voit, Mahiro ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Et même l'imbécillité profonde de cet homme ne peut calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, car l'Araignée s'est brûlée les pattes au feu de la Luciole.


	29. Pour un baiser

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Kiba31, la-tite-yuya, Gaspy31 or Gaspy, Princesse d'Argent, **et à **GaBy27** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 29ème OS sur SDK pour **_chibi-yuya_**. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Yuan**

Ce type était pire que Luciole. Pas aussi crétin, loin de là ! Mais dans sa manière de vivre et d'être par contre… "_Et voilà qu'il recommence !"_ pensa-t-elle, plus qu'exaspérée. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva d'un bond, le saisit par le col de son t-shirt et hurla :

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan ?! Ca fait trois nuits que ça dure, je craque ! Je suis épuisée et je ne peux pas dormir à cause de toi !

- Yo, relaxe, petite, dit-il en souriant. C'est toi qui viens de réveiller tout le monde avec tes hurlements.

- Je m'en contre-fiche ! cria-t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier. J'ai besoin de dormir ! Et si tu n'es pas capable de pioncer comme les autres, je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux ! C'est clair, Yuan ?!

Yuan n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix grincheuse s'éleva :

- La ferme, planche à pain. Tes hurlements me cassent les oreilles !

- Kyo ! Tu pourrais…

- Mais faites-la taire ! marmonna le démon, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que Yuya lui criait.

- A tes ordres, grand chef, répondit alors Yuan, tout sourire.

Et avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva dans les bras du perturbateur de ses nuits, passionnément embrassée. Répondant avec fougue au baiser, Yuya se dit que décidément, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de Yuan et de ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il faisait exprès de l'asticoter, parce qu'elle se mettait facilement en colère.

Mais que ne ferait pas Yuya pour un baiser de Yuan ?


	30. Paternité

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **GaBy27, la-tite-yuya, Gaspy31 or Gaspy, Princesse d'Argent, **et à **chibi-rizahawkeye** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 30ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Kubira-Antéra/Anju Paternité**

Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Pour elle, il avait fait tous les sacrifices. Pour sauver sa vie, il avait été jusqu'à devenir un guerrier fou, un anthropophage, un vulgaire cannibale. Pour elle, il était devenu un monstre. Il avait supplié le Sage Hishigi de la sauver. Maintenant c'est chose faite, même si le prix à payer pour la voir en vie est plus qu'élevé.

Aujourd'hui, sa douce Anju avait failli perdre la vie, mais Akari, une ennemie, l'a sauvée. Lui meurt, mais sa douce Anju vit. Bien sûr, savoir qu'elle l'a oublié le chagrine énormément, mais Kyo aux yeux de démon se souviendra de lui à la place d'Anju.

Alors Kubira peut mourir en paix, car il sait que sa fille adorée continuera de vivre.


	31. Mascotte et travesti

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Cally-sama, la-tite-yuya, chibi-yuya, **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 31ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**Note 2 :** Alors voilà, après cet OS, il m'en reste un à poster. Je voudrais demander aux lecteurs de l'aide. En effet, je n'ai plus tellement d'inspiration pour mes OS, et je voudrais que vous me donniez une phrase ou une situation-clé que je pourrais exploiter. Si vous acceptez de m'aider, voici quelques couples sur lesquels je bloque particulièrement : **Mahiro**x**Kyo**, **Kosuke**x**Shindara, Yuya**x**Antony, **un autre **Yuya**x**Kyo, Sakuya**x**Kyoshiro,** et sur la relation entre **Yuya** et **Sakuya**. Donc si vous avez des idées, je suis ouvertes à toutes les propositions.

**

* * *

Yuya-Akari**

Elles étaient amies. L'une donnait du courage à l'autre par sa force de caractère, sa volonté et sa présence douce. Elle liait toutes les personnes du groupe de Kyo. C'était une sorte de mascotte.

L'autre soignait les blessés, taquinait les membres du groupe et livrait bataille. C'était une combattante. Une combattante qui était en réalité un homme.

La première avait été surprise d'apprendre que la seconde était un homme. Mais Yuya la mascotte et Akari le travesti n'en étaient pas moins amis.


	32. Le Sage et l'humaine

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer :** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Gaspy31 or Gaspy, jeremia, chibi-rizahawkeye, la-tite-yuya, chibi-yuya, **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 32ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**Note 2 :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos suggestions. Certaines m'ont inspirées, d'autres non, mais ce recueil d'OS n'est pas encore fini. Encore merci, et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

**

* * *

Mayumi-Muramasa**

Il avait quitté le Clan Mibu il y a longtemps. Le monde extérieur lui avait paru mauvais et corrompu. Il voulait s'isoler. Il avait alors gravi une colline entourée de bois, et il l'avait rencontrée. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient dans la brise matinale.

Ses yeux sombres regardaient avec douceur une petite fille aux cheveux noirs courant après un papillon. Il s'était approché en silence et les avait regardées. La jeune femme l'avait remarqué et lui avait souri.

- Venez vous asseoir, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Mayumi, et voici ma petite sœur, Mahiro.

- Mon nom est Muramasa, avait-il répondu en s'asseyant près de la femme.

La petite fille s'était rapprochée de lui, puis était retournée jouer. Les deux adultes avaient longtemps discutés, et n'avaient pu se résoudre à se quitter. "_Le coup de foudre"_ avaient-ils pensé. Et c'est ainsi que le Sage et l'humaine se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus.


	33. M'énerve!

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Daffy ze hinti **(merci pour toutes tes reviews, et pour ton idée. Je pense qu'elle me servira bien !)**, chibi-rizahawkeye, la-tite-yuya, chibi-yuya, **et à **hinoto** (le Kosuke/Shindara est l'OS 34, donc le prochain. Merci aussi pour ton idée) pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 33ème OS sur SDK **pour tous les fans du couple** **Kyo/Yuya**. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Kyo**

Elle l'énervait ! Toujours à se faire enlever, blesser, à se retrouver dans les ennuis. Toujours en train de râler, de lui crier dessus, de s'énerver. Jamais contente ! Elle pourrait faire un effort et être reconnaissante tout de même ! Qui ne faisait que lui sauver la vie ? Qui ne passait son temps qu'à la protéger ?

C'est bibi-Kyo bien sûr ! Et puis l'autre Tigre qui lui tournait autour très peu discrètement. Et elle qui ne voyait rien ! Décidément, elle l'énervait. Quant à lui, pauvre démon piégé par les charmes d'une femme énergique et colérique... Kyo aux milles victimes était amoureux de Yuya, sa planche à pain. "_M'énerve !"_


	34. La doublure et l'Immortel

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Daffy ze hinti, chibi-rizahawkeye** (ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas pour tout de suite le prochain Tokito/Akira, mais il y en aura d'autre !)**, la-tite-yuya, chibi-yuya, ShaKaan **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 34ème OS sur SDK **pour hinoto**. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Kosuke-Shindara**

Il lui avait dit la vérité à propos de son départ des Dix Guerriers des Sanada. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Sire Yukimura avait confiance en lui. S'il partait, Sire Yukimura perdrait son meilleur guerrier et l'un des dix si précieux membres de sa "famille".

En réalité, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, c'était pour une raison tout à fait égoïste : elle voulait rester près de lui car elle l'aimait. Kosuke ne voulait pas voir Shindara partir. Mais il avait tout de même disparu. "_Ne meurs pas, Sasuke Sarutobi"_. Mais Kosuke la doublure avait oublié que Sarutobi était devenu Shindara l'Immortel, celui qui ne meurt jamais.


	35. Pensées d'un acuponcteur

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Daffy ze hinti, Gaspy31 or Gaspy, chibi-yuya **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 35ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Antony**

Elle m'avait demandé des informations sur Keikoku. Je lui ai parlé de lui. Elle avait l'air contente. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, je me demande comment une femme aussi inutile qu'elle a pu rester et être acceptée par tout ces samouraïs qui l'accompagnent. Je l'ai observée. Elle a mauvais caractère, crie beaucoup et est colérique. Pendant les combats, elle est inutile et reste en arrière.

Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Yuya encourage et motive ses amis. Sa présence douce et légère les rend beaucoup plus forts. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Moi, Antony de la garde rapprochée du Sage Yuan, me suis fais piéger par la douceur et la gentillesse de Yuya, simple humaine.


	36. Fourmis bénies

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Daffy ze hinti** (oui j'aurais pu approfondir, mais j'ai pas voulu pour montrer qu'il s'en était pas rendu compte. Ca n'a pas marché, tant pis)**, chibi-yuya, la-tite-yuya, SNT59 **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 36ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Sakuya-Kyoshiro**

Il l'avait rencontrée étant enfant. Elle lui avait offert son amitié, accompagnée du Roi Rouge. Elle l'avait aidé à construire un chemin pour les fourmis, et quelques années plus tard, ils étaient ensemble, heureux, hors du Clan Mibu, avec Kyo.

Tout ça grâce aux fourmis. Depuis cette époque, chaque fois qu'il voit des fourmis, il sourit, perdu dans le passé. Tout ça grâce aux fourmis, fourmis bénies.


	37. Soeurs

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Daffy ze hinti, Gaspy31 or Gaspy**, **chibi-yuya, la-tite-yuya, Chibi-Rizahawkeye **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 37ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Yuya-Sakuya**

Elles sont différentes. L'une est calme et douce, amoureuse de Kyoshiro et chamane. L'autre a un fort caractère à tendance colérique, croit dur comme fer en ses amis et est follement amoureuse de Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Mais malgré leurs différences, ces deux femmes se voient comme des sœurs. Leur seul point commun avait été Nozomu. Frère de sang de l'une, frère de cœur de l'autre, c'était leur seul lien.

Mais maintenant que Nozomu est mort, Yuya n'avait plus que Sakuya, et vice et versa.


	38. Le Sage et le crétin

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à** Daffy ze hinti, Gaspy31 or Gaspy**, **jeremia,** **chibi-yuya****, la-tite-yuya, Chibi-Rizahawkeye **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 38ème OS sur SDK. Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

Luciole-Yuan**

Il avait été accueilli par lui et par sa famille. Il l'avait entraîné et traité de crétin, et malgré cela, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus être seul. Puis il avait quitté les Mibu. Il avait rencontré Kyo, Akari, Bontenmaru et Akira.

Il était devenu un Sacré du Ciel, mais n'avait jamais oublié sa "première famille". Luciole le crétin n'avait jamais oublié son maître et son "frère" le Sage Yuan.


	39. Imbécile heureux

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à** Daffy ze hinti** (Je sais il faudrait que je développe, mais il y en a certain je vais faire de chaque point de vue c'est pour ça que je ne développe pas tout le temps) **chibi-yuya****, la-tite-yuya, Chibi-Rizahawkeye **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 39ème OS sur SDK. Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais le bac la semaine dernière alors je pense que vous comprendrez.Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**

* * *

**

Il m'énerve ! Je crève d'amour pour lui, et ce crétin ne le voit pas ! Une chenille titillée par-ci, un combat sanglant par-là… Toujours à papillonner d'un endroit à l'autre sans faire attention aux sentiments des autres… J'en ai marre ! Cet imbécile me prend la tête ! Le pire, c'est que cet imbécile semble avoir oublié qu'il est **_mon_** imbécile !

Je suis obligée de le lui rappeler de mille et une façons : en lui chuchotant des mots doux,en l'embrassant et plus si l'envie m'en prend. Pas que ça m'embête, loin de là ! Ce crétin est un dieu. Il met autant d'ardeur aux jeux de l'amour qu'aux combats. Je vous laisse donc imaginer ! Bref, ne nous attardons pas. A l'instant où je vous parle, un type louche (j'entends par-là un bellâtre qui ne vit que grâce à sa testostérone) me tourne autour.

Je suis ennuyée. J'ai envi de le flinguer, mais en même temps, ça fait du bien d'être complimentée. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre la cause du feu qui rongeait désormais le pantalon du bellâtre. Luciole. Je vais le tuer ! Mais lorsque je vis mon imbécile approcher à grands pas, l'air furax, je me suis calmée.

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira loin du barbecue humain (qu'Akira éteignit, rassurez-vous). Il se planta ensuite devant moi, passa un bras autour de ma taille, son autre main atterrit sur ma nuque, et il me dit :

- Yuya, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de t'approcher. Tous les autres partiront en fumée s'ils essayent.

- Luciole, je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et m'embrassa avec passion. Wow, décoiffant ! Et à voir la tête qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, Luciole est heureux. Mais pas touche ! C'est **_mon_** imbécile heureux !


	40. Audelà de la glace

**Auteur :** Séléné

**Disclaimer:** voir premier chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à** Daffy ze hinti,** **chibi-yuya****, la-tite-yuya, Gaspy31 or Gaspy **et à **Princesse d'Argent** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

**Note :** Voilà le 40ème OS sur SDK.Dans ce recueil, il y aura des histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, mais pas de yaoi ou slashs, car je n'aime pas ça. **Pour ceux qui veulent un couple (pas de yaoi svp !) ou un Os centré sur deux personnages particuliers**, qu'ils me le disent. Quant à certains couples comme Yuya/Kyo, Akira/Tokito… il y aura plusieurs one-shot sur eux. Donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt.

**Note 2 :** Ce recueil d'OS s'arrêtera à 40, d'une part parce que je pars en vacances, et d'autre part, parce qu'il faut que j'en écrive d'autres, tout en me préparant pour la fac de droit en septembre. Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez. Je n'abandonne pas ce recueil, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**

* * *

**

Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait trouvé arrogant, sûr de lui et aussi froid que la glace qu'il manipulait. Cet homme aveugle et fort, elle l'avait haï et trouvé méprisable au premier regard. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait vaincu, et après que ses convictions soient brisées, elle s'était rendue compte que sa haine était devenue de la jalousie.

Puis après la disparition de Kyo, elle l'avait suivi, sans jamais abandonner. Et elle avait fini par comprendre que sa jalousie était devenue de l'amour. Au bout des deux années qu'elle venait de passer à le suivre, elle avait enfin compris qu'elle aimait Akira. Tokito avait enfin réussi à voir au-delà de la glace.


End file.
